


С чистого листа

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Весь сюжет состоит в том, И ухмылки, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сплошной флирт, от друзей к возлюбленным, редкий пейринг, что Маринетт вкрашивается в свого горячего дружбана
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Маринетт стоило бы гордиться собой — она сумела оставить безответные чувства к Адриану в прошлом. Вот если бы она тут же не наступила на новые грабли: грабли в виде самого докучливого парня в классе...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821942) by [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami). 



> [Также опубликовано на Ficbook!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8130213)

Если вы еще не в курсе — буквально весь класс отчаянно пытался свести Маринетт с Адрианом. Единственным, кто не знал о чувствах Маринетт — был сам Адриан. Бедное дитя и по сей день жило в счастливом неведении. Благодаря друзьям, Маринетт раз за разом приходилось вступать с ним в неловкий односторонний диалог и, хоть она честно старалась не забыть ни единой детали очередного плана, все летело в тартарары, поскольку ей не давалось даже одно многосложное предложение без заикания и прикусывания языка.  
  
И это _выматывало_.  
  
Очередной безрезультатный день подошел к концу, а она ни на йоту не продвинулась. Сегодня Алья предложила ей перехватить Адриана после урока фехтования и попросить помочь с домашкой, но она и этого не смогла. Маринетт страшно перенервничала, а Адриан, очевидно, устал от ее постоянного мямлежа, хоть и не сказал об этом вслух.  
  
— Извини, но мне пора идти, у меня, эм, еще урок китайского. До завтра!  
  
Затем он схватил свою сумку и с космической скоростью исчез из раздевалки. Маринетт достала свой телефон и перепроверила его расписание. И да, не было у него никакого урока китайского. Он просто хотел убраться от нее.  
  
Маринетт прислонилась к шкафчикам и сползла на пол. Зачем она вообще старается? Если она даже после месяцев усердной работы не способна связать и пары слов с Адрианом, что изменится? Она столько всего перепробовала, и ничто не сработало. Боже, даже когда срабатывало, все равно не срабатывало!  
  
Взять хотя бы случай, когда Алья с Нино бросили их с Адрианом в зоопарке (считай, успешная версия того похода, когда появился Аниман). Все вроде бы должно было идти хорошо, ведь это было, считай, свидание, да? Но было совсем не весело. Невозможно веселиться, когда на голову давит стресс от одного осознания _свидания с Адрианом Агрестом_.  
  
Раздевалка окончательно опустела, последние фехтовальщики хлопнули дверью. Маринетт сидела на полу, поджав колени к груди. Никто не обратил на нее внимания, и она даже не удивилась, когда поняла, что ее глаза наполняются слезами. Наверное, стоило позвонить Алье и сказать, что очередной план провалился, но Маринетт этого совершенно не хотелось. Ей хотелось просто сидеть и страдать.  
  
Из кармана показалась Тикки.  
  
— Маринетт! Ты как?  
  
Та просто указала на льющиеся слезы.  
  
— О, Маринетт… — Тикки подлетела к ней и уткнулась в щеку. — Я горжусь тобой. Ты так стараешься, и я понимаю, как тяжело, когда снова и снова ничего не получается.  
  
Маринетт шмыгнула носом и вытерла глаза.  
  
— Может, мне стоит уже сдаться.  
  
— Тебе решать, но я поддержу любое твое решение. И не надо говорить, что ты сдаешься — считай, что начинаешь с чистого листа! Может, вам с Адрианом и не суждено быть вместе. Ты будешь счастлива с кем-нибудь другим или вообще сама по себе.  
  
Тикки уже говорила ей подобное, но Маринетт никогда не слушала, ведь считала, что только прекрасный-расчудесный Адриан — ее истинная любовь. Теперь же она начала понимать, что Тикки _дело говорит_. Правда, от этого ей было не легче. Она так долго взращивала свои чувства к Адриану, что просто не могла отпустить и забыть его после очередного провала.  
  
— Может… ты и права, — сказала Маринетт. — Может, мне надо двигаться дальше.  
  
Даже эти слова оставили в ее сердце огромную дыру. Так долго любить человека и просто сдаться? Получается, она просто потратила время? А как насчет одноклассников, которые поддерживали ее? Как насчет всех тех часов, что Алья провела, придумывая планы, всех тех вечеров, когда ее друзья собирались у нее дома, чтобы устроить мозговой штурм? Как насчет воздуха, который потратил Нино, рассказывая Адриану, какая Маринетт замечательная…  
  
Все было зря?  
  
— Я очень горжусь тобой, — повторила Тикки, сидя у Маринетт на коленках. — Тебе непросто, я понимаю. Но все это драгоценный опыт, и он тебе еще пригодится. Используй эту возможность, чтобы вырасти, как личность!  
  
Маринетт кивнула, чувствуя непонятную вину. В ушах уже звучала примерная реакция Альи, отказывающейся оставлять все, как есть, и пытающейся настроить подругу продолжать борьбу. Маринетт буквально слышала разочарованные вздохи одноклассников, сетующих, почему она так поступила, и даже слышала едкий голос Хлои, говорящий, что, конечно, она должна сдаться, ведь Адриан никогда не полюбит ее, ведь она недостаточно хороша…  
  
Маринетт стиснула кулаки. Это была неправда. Если уж Адриан не любит ее, то это потому, что они просто не подходят друг другу. Никто в этом не виноват, и неважно, что скажет Хлоя. Адриан хорошо относился к ней, как к подруге и однокласснице, и этого… этого ей будет более чем достаточно.  
  
Ох, но что же теперь будет? Что ей сказать всем? Друзья наверняка разочаруются в ней. Маринетт отлично понимала, как они хотели, чтобы у нее все получилось, а теперь она просто выберет себе кого-нибудь вроде Кота Нуара или Натаниэля, которым она уже нравится, ведь их уже не надо добиваться, а значит, не надо затрачивать усилий…  
  
Скрипнула дверь. Тикки спряталась в кармане. Сама Маринетт не шелохнулась, только положила голову на колени и закрыла глаза, надеясь, что ее не будут трогать. Лишь бы это была не Хлоя. Она не боялась плакать перед большинством одноклассников, но только не перед Хлоей.  
  
— Маринетт? Ты в порядке?  
  
Ей даже не пришлось открывать глаза, чтобы узнать этот голос.  
  
— Тяжелый выдался денек, Ким, — ответила Маринетт, понимая, что ее севший голос уже все выдал.  
  
— Да? Что стряслось?  
  
Она не удивилась, когда услышала, что он подошел и сел рядом. Ким никогда не оставлял в беде, сколько она его знала, а знакомы они были с детского сада. И поэтому он точно не мог ее уже ничем удивить. Она была хорошо знакома с его закидонами.  
  
И раз уж она решила оставить Адриана позади, нужно об этом рассказать. Почему бы не начать с Кима?  
  
— Не думаю, что Адриан когда-нибудь ответит мне взаимностью, — негромко сказала она. — Так что нет смысла даже пытаться.  
  
— Серьезно? Почему ты просто не скажешь, что он тебе нравится, и не узнаешь, что он ответит? Ну, чтобы уж наверняка?  
  
— Я так не смогу! Не все могут так в лоб, как ты, Ким.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно…  
  
— И вообще, я решила двигаться дальше. Да, именно, — сказав это вслух, Маринетт ощутила, что ее решимость немного окрепла. — Я смогу найти себе кого-нибудь другого.  
  
— О да, вот это настрой!  
  
Ким легонько пихнул ее в плечо, как и всегда. Маринетт все-таки оторвала лицо от коленок и открыла глаза, увидев…  
  
Зубную пасту???  
  
Ким на серьезных щах держал в руках охапку тюбиков с зубной пастой. Э-э-э, ну что ж, Маринетт видела у него вещи и постраннее, все-таки, он был заядлым любителем отбитых вызовов.  
  
— Зачем тебе зубная паста?  
  
— Эм… просто так! Правда, ничего особенного, — он торопливо распихал тюбики по карманам толстовки. — Забей! Я совсем не собирался никого разыгрывать, клянусь.  
  
Маринетт не сдержала улыбку.  
  
— И чей шкафчик ты планировал обмазать пастой?  
  
— Ничей!  
  
— А мне почему-то кажется, что даже если владелица шкафчика тебе в пупок дышит, то все равно найдет способ тебе отомстить.  
  
Ким рассмеялся и взъерошил ей волосы.  
  
— Эх, Мари, ты хорошо меня знаешь.  
  
Она широко улыбнулась. Из всех ее друзей и знакомых, только Ким звал ее «Мари».  
  
— Все-таки, не буду этого делать, — сказал он. — Я не очень продумал план, наверное, он так себе, ну… Даже если она не узнает, что это я, то это все равно как-то гадко, и, типа… Мне скорее всего все равно не хватит пасты, так что это будет пустая трата карманных денег…  
  
Ох, типичный Ким. Он никогда не думал наперед. Сколько раз Маринетт ловила его перед тем, как он сделает что-нибудь глупое, и он сам тогда понимал, насколько тупой была его очередная затея. Ну, кроме того случая, когда он пытался предложить Хлое встречаться, и в итоге акуманизировался…  
  
Ким зато понимал, каково это — когда твои чувства безответны. Она не была уверена, что он увидел такого в Хлое, но, эй, Ким был по-своему чудны́м. Маринетт давно перестала его осуждать. И вообще, любовь зла. Зато Ким нормально отреагировал на ее решение двигаться дальше.  
  
— Спасибо, что не делаешь из мухи слона, — сказала Маринетт.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Все хотят, чтобы мы с Адрианом были вместе, но это… такое давление. А вот тебе, кажется, все равно.  
  
— Ну да, то есть, делай то, что хочешь! Да по тебе полколлежа сохнет, выбирай-не-хочу, верно?  
  
Не то чтобы это была неправда — Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн была вовсе не на дне всеобщей популярности. А еще она была Ледибаг, у которой в постоянных ухажерах числился Кот Нуар…  
  
Только если он сам не решил сдаться…  
  
Хотя, на самом деле, Маринетт необязательно было в ком-то нуждаться. Да, было бы неплохо, но главной задачей теперь было забыть Адриана. Только после этого она решит, что делать дальше.  
  
— Верно, — ответила Маринетт. — Думаю, я смогу влюбиться в кого-нибудь другого. Помимо Адриана вокруг еще много замечательных людей.  
  
— Например, я, — подмигнул Ким. Маринетт коротко хихикнула, но остановилась на этом. Ким и без того высокого о себе мнения.  
  
— Вот тебе еще пример: почти все в нашем классе. И это даже хорошо. Но все так помогали мне сойтись с Адрианом! Но что я теперь им скажу? Что я решила, что их помощь недостаточна хороша? Я всех разочарую!  
  
— Пф-ф-ф, ты не обязана окучивать Адриана только потому, что все остальные этого хотят!  
  
И он был прав. Каким-то образом, этот охламон воззвал к здравому смыслу. Если Маринетт больше не была заинтересована в Адриане, она не обязана была расстраиваться из-за чужих обманутых ожиданий. Вообще, после слов Кима ей стало намного легче. Она больше не собиралась полагаться на других, раз уж так из-за этого столько нервов! Вполне возможно, что язык у нее отнимался не только из-за жуткого смущения перед Адрианом.  
  
— Ты прав, — сказала она. — И я… наверное, никому не скажу. Не хочу делать из этого трагедию. Ты ведь никому не расскажешь?  
  
— Обещаю, что не расскажу.  
  
Он протянул ей мизинец. Маринетт скрепила обещание, чувствуя облегчение. Ким был замечательным другом. Она была рада, что из всех людей, ее, плачущую в раздевалке, нашел именно он — ее старый друг.  
  
— Раз уж на то пошло… — Ким вскочил на ноги, как обычно, лучась жизнью. — Давай повеселимся!  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но, м-м-м, я не готова сейчас веселиться… И мне еще делать домашнюю работу…  
  
Маринетт снова опустила голову на колени и вздохнула. Дурацкая домашка. Она должна была делать ее с Адрианом, но, естественно, ничего не вышло. А теперь ей самой с ней разбираться. И Кима помочь не попросишь, оценками он не блистал.  
  
— Так, э-э-э, ты в библиотеку идешь, или домой? Или куда?  
  
В библиотеке точно будут _люди_ , а сейчас ей не хотелось никого видеть.  
  
— Домой.  
  
— Отлично, погнали!  
  
Он был, как всегда, полон энергии. Обычно, Маринетт могла бы сказать то же самое и о себе, но ее надтреснутое сердечко будто вытянуло из нее всю тягу к жизни.  
  
— Я бы рада, но у меня вообще нет сил сейчас шевелиться…  
  
— Ну, так у тебя есть я!  
  
_«Что, прости?»_ , спросила было она — но Ким внезапно сгреб ее в охапку и перекинул через плечо.  
  
— Сил у меня на двоих хватит! — заявил он, выходя с нею из раздевалки.  
  
Маринетт была слишком шокирована, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Ну, разве что, Ким все-таки умудрился ее удивить…  
  
Как Ледибаг она бессчетное количество раз подобным образом носила людей. Закидываешь их на плечо и переносишь — нет ничего проще. Но ей бы в жизни в голову не пришло, что кому-то захочется провернуть такое с ней. Да не просто кому-то — именно Киму — а такое вообще было вне ее предвидения.  
  
И это… ну, бесило! Ким и так много о себе думал, нечего подпитывать собственное эго, изображая из себя спасителя! И что об этом подумают другие? Хотя, в коллеже уже никого не осталось, так что, может и пронесет…  
  
Маринетт хотела попросить его отпустить ее, но голова будто налилась свинцом. Она поняла, что сегодняшний день выпил из нее все соки, так что, молча позволила Киму вынести ее из раздевалки, из коллежа, и донести до пекарни. Всю дорогу он кривлялся, хвалился, какой он сильный и нес прочую ерунду. Маринетт пыталась отключиться, но он был слишком громким.  
  
И он был прав — но только совсем чуть-чуть, и даже этого признавать не хотелось. Ким сам по себе не был особо подтянутым, но занятия в спортзале даром не прошли. По сути, он был самым спортивным в классе, и Маринетт знала, что противостоять ему можно только в облике Ледибаг.  
  
Ким доставил ее до черного входа пекарни и, не успела Маринетт понять, как аккуратно поставил ее на ноги.  
  
— Вот, мы и пришли! Как думаешь, сумеешь подняться сама?  
  
Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он снова подхватил ее, донес прямо до комнаты и уложил в кровать, чтобы она могла прямо так уснуть и больше ни о чем не беспокоиться. Но нет, ее ждет домашка, так что сон откладывался. И вообще, не нужно, чтобы ее несли!  
  
— Да, я уже в порядке, — сказала она, игнорируя головокружение. — Спасибо.  
  
— Уверена? Выглядишь не очень.  
  
Тяжело хорошо выглядеть, когда борьба со злом забирает все свободное время, а домашняя работа делается на ночь глядя, но, как бы ни хотелось, она не могла никому об этом рассказать. Истинная причина вечной усталости Маринетт, похоже, умрет вместе с ней.  
  
— Уверена, — сказала она. — Но спасибо, Ким. До завтра.  
  
Он не особо ей поверил, но все равно улыбнулся.  
  
— Понял. Дай знать, если тебе будет что-нибудь еще нужно. Увидимся, Мари.  
  
И он ушел. Маринетт развернулась к дому и открыла дверь. Настроение снова упало ниже плинтуса. Может, стоило попросить Кима остаться? Вдруг бы это помогло. Он всегда умел взбодрить, но тогда бы он отвлекал ее от домашней работы, так что, не вариант. Да и у нее есть Тикки.  
  
Квами вылезла из кармана.  
  
— Маринетт, ты уверена, что все хорошо?  
  
Она начала долгий подъем по лестнице.  
  
— Я… думаю, когда-нибудь, так и будет. Мне просто нужно немного времени.  
  
— Все нормально, я понимаю.  
  
Как же _хорошо_ иметь таких понимающих друзей. Сможет ли она рассказать о своем решении остальным одноклассникам? И как они это воспримут? Стоит ли вообще рассказывать?  
  
В любом случае, сейчас было не то время, чтобы это решать. Маринетт предстояло выполнить домашнюю работу и, может, попытаться, каким-нибудь _волшебным образом_ безболезненно отпустить свои чувства к Адриану.


	2. Chapter 2

Невероятно, как много может измениться всего за пару дней. Назавтра Маринетт пришла в коллеж, преисполненная решимости. И первым ее открытием стало то, что она может нормально _разговаривать_ с Адрианом.  
  
Точнее, она смогла сказать ему «привет» без всяких заиканий, да и чувствовала себя при этом почти спокойно. Но это ведь только начало. И даже эта крошечная победа ее приободрила — получается, она смогла двигаться дальше! Тикки все-таки была права. Квами ведь не зря прожила не одно тысячелетие, и у нее за плечами был многовековой опыт, именно поэтому ее советы всегда помогали.  
  
Через пару дней она и вовсе смогла поговорить с Адрианом, ни разу не заикнувшись. Было странно понимать, что твое сердце больше не выплясывает чечетку, а всего лишь ускоряется на пару секунд, возвращаясь затем к нормальному ритму. Адриан просто улыбнулся искреннее, чем обычно, и даже на прощание стукнулся с ней кулачками. Маринетт не могла отделаться от мысли, что сделала правильный выбор. И это работало!  
  
Ее решимость достигла пика, и она больше не могла молчать. Одним утром Маринетт зажала Алью в пустой раздевалке, понимая, что назад пути нет.  
  
— Алья, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать! — крепко взяв подругу за плечи, произнесла Маринетт. В глаза Алье смотрелось с трудом.  
  
Алью ее поведение ничуть не смутило.  
  
— Ладно, что стряслось?  
  
— Ну… я… — Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох. — Я недавно осознала кое-что… что… я больше не влюблена в Адриана.  
  
Алья несколько секунд просто хлопала ресницами.  
  
— О. Да?  
  
— Да. Нет, он супер-милый и очень хороший! Но у меня больше нет к нему прежних чувств. Теперь я просто хочу с ним дружить.  
  
— Ну и славно! Я очень рада за тебя! — спустя несколько неловких секунд улыбнулась Алья.  
  
— Ты не сердишься?  
  
— А с чего мне сердиться?  
  
— Ну… ты так старалась мне помочь, и я очень это ценю, но теперь получается, что все это было зря…  
  
Алья обняла Маринетт.  
  
— Милая, не загоняйся! Твои чувства важнее! — она посмотрела ей в глаза. — И я всегда поддержу тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Ох, слава богу. Ну, конечно. И как она могла сомневаться в Алье? Ее лучшая подруга всегда будет на ее стороне.  
  
— Спасибо, Алья, — выдохнула Маринетт. — И знай, если тебе понадобиться помощь, я всегда тебе помогу.  
  
— Спасибо, ты хоть знаешь, какая ты чудесная? И да, получается, нам пора подыскивать тебе другого красавчика?  
  
Маринетт поморщилась: стремление Альи помочь ей в делах амурных было не заткнуть, оставалось лишь повиноваться ее воле. Она бы и дальше развила эту мысль, но тут кто-то сзади хлопнул рукой по дверце шкафчика.  
  
— Кто-то ищет КРАСАВЧИКА? Вы случайно не обо мне говорили?  
  
Маринетт развернулась: прислонившись к шкафчику, над ней возвышался Ким со своей дурацкой обворожительной улыбкой. Можно было не сомневаться, что он подслушивал! Маринетт не могла сдержать смешок — это было так на него похоже, использовать любую возможность, чтобы напомнить всем, что он самый потрясный и спортивный в классе, и вообще все в него поголовно влюблены. Он постоянно так делал.  
  
— Ким, уймись, — сдерживая смех, сказала она. — Нет, мы говорили не о тебе, хотя и так всем известно, что ты красавчик.  
  
— О да, я такой, — он сделал пальцы-пистолеты в ее сторону, а затем с довольным видом удалился из раздевалки. Маринетт все же хихикнула, а затем обернулась к Алье, у которой вытянулось лицо.  
  
— Маринетт?  
  
— Чего?  
  
Алья хитро прищурилась.  
  
— Зачем тебе вообще нужен был этот Адриан? У тебя же есть Ким!  
  
Маринетт сразу перестала улыбаться.  
  
— ЧТО- нет! Я не, он, он просто друг!  
  
— Правда, что ли? Тогда чего вы флиртуете?  
  
— Н-нет! — Маринетт проигнорировала закравшийся на лицо румянец. — Ну, может, немного и флиртуем, но мы всегда так общались! Это, это _ничего не значит_!  
  
Алья пожала плечами.  
  
— М-хм, как скажешь.  
  
— Ну, правда! Мы знакомы чуть ли не с начальной школы, и всегда так общались, мы просто друзья, говорю тебе…  
  
Она затихла, понимая, что делает только хуже. Но ведь это правда! Ким просто друг! Именно поэтому она давно смирилась с его заскоками. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь думал, что это что-то значит, потому что ничего это не значит! И щеки у нее цвета клюквы, потому что она _раздражена_ , очевидно же! Ким, конечно, милый, но на этом все.  
  
— Короче, — Маринетт решила сменить тему. — Насчет того, что Адриан мне больше не нравится, эм… пожалуйста, никому не говори.  
  
— Как скажешь, но почему?  
  
— Потому что все так нас шипперят, это ужас какой-то. Я не готова с этим разбираться.  
  
Алья положила ей руку на плечо.  
  
— Я уверена, что все отреагируют нормально, как и я! Но обещаю, что я — могила.  
  
— Спасибо, Алья, — Маринетт облегченно выдохнула. — Фух, как хорошо, что я с тобой поговорила. Если честно, как-то странно, но мне стало намного лучше с тех пор, как я перестала пытаться впечатлить Адриана. А вчера я даже с ним поговорила!  
  
— Это же круто! Ты огонь!  
  
— По правде, — Маринетт нахмурилась, — он по-дурацки скаламбурил, и от этого еще больше разонравился мне…  
  
Прозвенел звонок. Алья схватила Маринетт за локоток и пошла к двери.  
  
— То есть ищем тебе парня, который не будет по-дурацки каламбурить?  
  
— Ха-хах, типа того!  
  
  
Наступила следующая неделя, а с ней едва заметные перемены. Маринетт стала уверенней вести себя с Адрианом, к большому ее облегчению, и даже пару-тройку раз без происшествий с ним поболтала. Он, естественно, вел себя как всегда мило, и был невозможно вежливым и все таким же классным, но… но теперь Маринетт стала узнавать его чуть лучше. Была в нем какая-то идиотинка, которую она раньше не замечала. И это было даже мило.  
  
Одноклассники пристально наблюдали ее прогресс, отмечая, как естественно она себя ведет со своим крашем, и пытались сочинить для нее очередной план по завоеванию Адриана. Но Маринетт раз за разом отказывалась в этом участвовать, устало думая, а не пора ли уже прямо сказать всем все как есть? Тикки, Алья и Ким отлично восприняли новости, так почему и с остальными так не будет? Умом Маринетт понимала, что все будет хорошо, но не могла собраться с силами признаться здесь и сейчас.  
  
И только когда с ней кое-что случилось в классе — она поняла: что-то надвигается.  
  
Ведь Маринетт поймала себя на том, что _витает в облаках_.  
  
Еще полгода назад на уроках она частенько мечтала об Адриане. Пялилась ему в затылок и абсолютно не слушала учителей. Если честно, зачастую ее мечты были очень эгоистичными. Иногда они могли дать фору даже почеркушками Натаниэля.   
  
Казалось, все это было в другой жизни, сейчас Маринетт предпочитала на уроке думать об уроке, мечтать об Адриане теперь не представляло для нее никакого интереса.  
  
Но вот она снова мечтает, и на этот раз _не об Адриане_.  
  
Маринетт усилием воли заставила себя сосредоточиться на конспекте. О чем там Менделеева вещает? Что там с ионными связями?  
  
Бесполезно. Спустя пару секунд она снова отключилась. Строить в голове сценарий нападения акумы. Ну что же, почти неэгоистично, и вполне ее оправдывало. Вот напал одержимый, вот класс разбегается, вот она превращается в Ледибаг, чтобы всех спасти, прыгает в гущу событий, закидывает Кима на плечо и спасает его…  
  
Она едва не выронила карандаш.  
  
Почему ей вообще пришло в голову такое?!  
  
Так. Она сделала глубокий вдох. На прошлой неделе Ким отнес ее домой. Поэтому очевидно, что ей хочется отплатить ему. Дать прочувствовать это на своей шкуре. Вот и все.  
Она сделала еще один глубокий вдох. И почему у нее лицо горит? Ну, потому что она смутилась. Вот и все.   
  
Представлять, как с одноклассником приключается беда — хорошенькое, блин, дело! Вот ей и стыдно! Да, именно. Это все объясняет.  
  
Убедив саму себя, Маринетт очистила голову от ненужных фантазий и преспокойно приготовилась внимать каждому слову учителя.  
  
  
Вот только на следующий день это повторилось. И потом снова, и снова, и снова. Не одно и тоже, но сценарии были похожи. Маринетт превращалась в Ледибаг, закидывала Кима на спину и выносила из опасной зоны.  
  
Ну, это ведь все равно ничего не значит! _Хорошо_ ведь, что она хочет спасти друга! Правда же?  
  
И снова она попыталась сосредоточиться на уроке. Но голова упорно отказывалась уходить от темы. Зачем ей так хочется взять Кима на руки? Чем он отличается от остальных?  
  
Маринетт слегка повернула головой и краем глаза глянула на него — и быстро вернула взгляд в свою тетрадь, потому что к щекам ощутимо прилила кровь.  
  
Да, он был… горяч. Нет, она это и так знала, он же все время об этом талдычит. Да все это знают. И все это _игнорируют_ , потому как Ким просто балда. А Маринетт тем более должна это игнорировать, так как знает его с детства, и на его физические данные ей в общем-то побоку. Ей и было побоку.  
  
До сих пор. Но голова подсунула ей очередную фантазию, на сей раз куда более яркую, с ощущением его рельефных мышц под ее пальцами…  
  
Ну ладно! Он горяч, в последние пару лет он стал горяч, и она это заметила. Вот и все. Ничего такого. Друг может составить такое мнение о друге, и это нормально! В конце концов, она и Алью считала горячей. Это ничего не меняет. Ким все еще ее друг, коим всегда и был.  
  
И вообще, ему нравится Хлоя…  
  
— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн!  
  
Она подскочила с места. Мадам Менделеева стояла прямо напротив нее, упираясь рукой в парту.  
  
— Эм, да?  
  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты слушала меня, учитывая, как ты любишь спать на моих уроках. Но напрягись! Сдача вашего проекта назначена на понедельник, без опозданий! Работать будете вдвоем с Кимом. Раз уж ставить вас в пару с Хлоей бесполезно.  
  
Погодите-ка… С Кимом? Вот с ее одноклассником Кимом?  
  
Маринетт крутанулась на месте и увидела его довольное лицо, его до убожества симпатичное лицо. Сердце неожиданно подпрыгнуло.  
  
Может… в кои-то веки… ей будет лучше с Хлоей…  
  
Но возмущаться перед Менделеевой было отстойной идеей. Так, все хорошо. Ким ее друг, ладно, ее _горячий_ друг, но это ничего не меняет, и вообще она скоро с этим свыкнется.  
  
— Поняла, — выдохнула она.  
  
Менделеева отошла от ее парты и продолжила распределять пары на проекты. Маринетт тут же перестала слушать. В кармане завибрировал телефон, и она мельком глянула в него.  
  
_**Ким:** тааааак, делаем сегодня проект у тебя, мари? ;)_  
  
Он никогда не присылал ей сообщений с подмигивающими или ухмыляющимися смайликами, и это выбило ее из колеи. Температура подскочила за долю секунды, Маринетт быстро напечатала Киму ответ и вытащила у Альи из сумки бутылку с водой.  
  
— Эй, какого хр…  
  
— Прости, — прошептала она, возвращая бутылку и вытирая рукавом лицо. — Очень надо было. Жажда замучила.  
  
— Эм, ладно…  
  
Верно. Ким придет после уроков работать над проектом. И это нормально. Все нормально.


	3. Chapter 3

Ким был в гостях у Маринетт не впервые. Далеко не впервые. Сколько она себя помнила, он всегда был любимым гостем в ее доме, ее родители часто угощали его бесплатной выпечкой, и пускали переждать, если нападали злодеи. Это было совсем не как в тот единственный странный раз с Адрианом, когда ее родители вели себя супермило и пытались за ними шпионить, чтобы узнать, как у Маринетт продвигается с мальчиком. В общем, как и все ее одноклассники. Нет, Кима они не трогали, и сразу оставили наедине с ней.  
  
Обычно она бы не придала этому никакого значения. Но сегодня…  
  
— О, да ты поснимала все фотки с Адрианом, — сказал Ким, сев за стол, и полез за домашней работой.  
  
Он заметил? По какой-то причине Маринетт всегда думала, что Ким не замечает такие мелочи, ведь он так зациклен на себе. Она молча посмотрела на него, недоумевая, что же творится у него в голове. А потом поняла, что у нее горят щеки. Хватит пялиться!  
  
И вообще, щеки у нее горят из-за страшной жары, обрушившейся в июне на Европу. Дневная температура била все рекорды. И вечером легче теперь не становилось. И учитывая, что комната Маринетт была под самой крышей, неудивительно, что воздух тут был просто раскаленным. Вот так-то.  
  
Она провела дрожащей рукой по челке, которая начала слипаться из-за пота на лбу.  
  
— Не пойму, это тут так жарко, или мне кажется?  
  
Ким развернулся, неожиданно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
  
— Да не, это просто _я_ неимоверно горяч.  
  
Да ради всего святого! Он что, не может хотя бы пять минут не флиртовать? И не красоваться? Не то чтобы он не прав тут, но…  
  
Увидев, как она фейспалмит, хотя скорее она спряталась от него, он усмехнулся.  
  
— Ну ладно, ты права, тут ужасно жарко. Секунду…  
  
Маринетт оторвала ладонь от лица и увидела, что он встает и…  
  
Не-е-т. Он же не будет снимать толстовку?  
  
А нет. Будет. Маринетт смотрела, как Ким снимает толстовку и… а, у него там майка, слава богу. Но как бы то ни было, она не могла оторвать от него глаз. Преисполненная возмущением и еще каким-то непонятным чувством, Маринетт надулась: как же это было _нечестно!_ Почему половое созревание так хорошо с ним обошлось? Пусть Маринетт и была Ледибаг, ей приходилось мучиться с прыщами, нелепым подростковым телом и смешным голосом! А Ким, который в детстве был больше похож на гоблина, стал таким _горячим!_  
  
Пару секунд, хотя казалось намного дольше, она просто пялилась на его бесячую майку в обтяг и на то, что было под ней — на то, чего определенно не было всего пару лет назад, на то, что тонкая ткань только подчеркивала. Маринетт была так увлечена, что не заметила озадаченное лицо Кима, который тут же хитро заулыбался и кинул в нее толстовку.  
  
— Наслаждаешься пейзажем, а, кексик?  
  
Кексик?..  
  
Ну, зато это привело ее в чувство.  
  
— Серьезно, кексик?  
  
Ким смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Да знаю, это глупо, но ты же в пекарне живешь, так что…  
  
— Ладно, принимается.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Она понимала, что надо еще что-то сказать, но в голове было пусто. Маринетт сжала толстовку в руках, продолжая беситься, что именно Ким выиграл в лотерею полового созревания. Она была честно поражена тем, что _он успел нарастить приличную мускулатуру с того раза, когда она последний раз видела его без толстовки…  
_  
— Мы будем домашку делать или как?  
  
Ох, да — домашка! Маринетт отшвырнула толстовку в угол комнаты.  
  
— Да, давай начинать!  
  
Фух. Может, домашняя работа сможет отвлечь от ее… _раздражительности_. Маринетт разложила перед собой тетради, все еще ощущая, как ее припекает. От ужасной жары на улице, естественно! Она стала обмахиваться конспектом, мечтая о вентиляторе, который был сломан. Если бы только она могла использовать Талисман Удачи, чтобы охладиться!  
  
— Мари, может тебе просто снять пиджак? Почему ты его постоянно носишь? — Ким снова заулыбался. — Нет, я понимаю, тебе завидно, что ты не в такой хорошей форме, как я, но…  
  
Она сбросила пиджак и кинула им в Кима, даже не глядя.  
  
— НЕВАЖНО, ДАВАЙ ЗАЙМЕМСЯ УЖЕ ДОМАШКОЙ…  
  
Ким не был отличником. Но он старался, за что Маринетт была благодарна. А вот кому она была не благодарна, так это своему мозгу, который вместо того, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на учебе, то и дело переключал ее внимание на _чертова красавчика_ , сидящего рядом.  
  
Хотя какое ей дело? Да, он накачался, и что?! Как будто у нее самой мышц нет. Да, для других она выглядела дохлятиной, но постоянные прыжки по крышам сделали свое дело — она была сильнее, чем выглядела. Взять вот Алью и ее шокированное лицо, когда она увидела Маринетт в спортивном топе. И до симпатичного лица Кима ей не было дела. Она каждый божий день наблюдала в коллеже его самодовольную физиономию, да и сама вообще не промах.  
  
Короче. Хватит. Рассусоливать.  
  
Было бы легче убедить себя в том, что ей не было до него дела, если бы не его постоянный флирт. Она привыкла к нему, конечно же, ведь они давно так общаются. Ким был как всегда весь в себе и ожидал, что все от него будут также без ума. И обычно Маринетт бы просто рассмеялась и приняла это, как должное. Но сегодня все было иначе, ее щеки пылали, и даже если все свалить на жаркую погоду за окном…  
  
Вот! Это все потому что он снял свою дурацкую толстовку! Маринетт никогда не было до этого дела, почему сейчас должно быть? Она не могла сосредоточиться, потому что Ким был горячим, и раз уж она полностью приняла этот факт, то теперь сможет вернуться в норму. Должна.  
  
А пока не вернулась, она просто сцепит зубы и переживет все сердечные приступы, которые возникают каждый раз, когда Ким говорит или даже _двигается…  
_  
  
Ким собрался уходить ближе к ужину. Он надел толстовку, спасибо, Маринетт немного полегчало, и она отправилась провожать его до двери.  
  
— Ким! Если хочешь, оставайся на ужин! — крикнули вслед ее родители.  
  
— Спасибо, мадам Чэн, я бы с радостью, но мне пора идти. Может, в следующий раз?  
  
От него было немного странно ожидать подобную вежливость, учитывая каким опрометчивым и импульсивным он был обычно. В общем, Маринетт была рада, что он не остался, потому что вряд ли бы она пережила этот ужин.  
  
Ну, _в целом_ была рада. Так-то Ким был приятен глазу. Но это неважно!  
  
Она открыла ему заднюю дверь.  
  
— Увидимся в коллеже, Ким.  
  
— Да, увидимся, кексик.  
  
Блин, снова это дурацкое прозвище! А ведь он больше никому в классе не давал прозвищ. Может, это потому что они давно знакомы, а может и…  
  
Маринетт не довела мысль до логического завершения, так как Ким наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, а затем просто взял и молча ушел.  
Маринетт застыла, ее лицо медленно наливалось краской… но потом она вспомнила, что они, блин, _французы все-таки_ , и он так вообще не в первый раз делает, так что покраснела она только потому, что голова сегодня весь день забита не пойми чем, так что это НИЧЕГО не значит. Ничего!  
  
Тикки поспешила на помощь.  
  
— Маринетт, все нормально?  
  
Она глубоко вдохнула.  
  
— Да. Просто прекрасно.  
  
Прекрасно. Замечательно. Лучше всех. На этом она закрыла тему и вернулась в дом.  
  
После ужина Ледибаг отправилась на встречу с Котом Нуаром. Температура на улице до сих пор была ужасно высокой, хорошо, что костюм приспосабливался к внешним условиям. Вот только он не спасал от внутренней лихорадки, которая бесила, мешала, не давала забыть о… всяком…  
  
— Как дела, миледи? — спросил Кот, разлегшись на крыше, как заправская модель.  
  
— Да как обычно, — ответила она после недолгой паузы. Ей не особо хотелось вовлекать его в свою личную жизнь.  
  
Однако забавно, что она не могла не сравнить его _понятно с кем_. Он тоже придумывал ей глупые прозвища, пытался флиртовать, и всегда был рядом, готовый подставить дружеское плечо. Правда массы тела ему не хватало.  
  
Но почему тогда Кот Нуар не вызывал в ней таких же чувств? Почему сердце не выпрыгивало из груди при виде героя в обтягивающем костюме? Кот Нуар был не менее горячим, чем Ким! Буквально, весь Париж тому свидетель!  
  
— А вот у меня дела последнее время лучше _мяу_ куда, так что я попробую тебя повеселить!  
  
О, вот и дурацкие каламбуры подъехали. Они всегда вызывали у нее невольную улыбку.  
  
— И чего ты сегодня такой веселый, котенок?  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и прошелся вперед, закинув шест на плечи.  
  
— Да ничего особенного. Просто у меня есть подруга, которая всегда как-то странно себя со мной вела, но недавно она вроде как потеплела ко мне! Я так рад, что теперь могу получше ее узнать.  
  
Хотя бы у него жизнь наладилась.  
  
— Это здорово. Хорошо, когда есть друзья.  
  
Только если они не горячие красавчики, которые не выходят у тебя из головы…  
  
— Не волнуйся, ты всегда будешь моей лучшей подругой, — выдохнул Кот ей в лицо. Ох, опять котенок пытается флиртовать. Это ее всегда забавляло.  
  
— Ты тоже всегда будешь моим лучшим другом. Ладно, пойдем, пора обходить город!  
  
Она соскочила с крыши, и Кот последовал за ней.  
  
На следующий день они с классом собирались отпраздновать день рождения мадам Бюстье. Ключевое слово — собирались. Учительница быстро умерила их пыл. Но Маринетт все равно принесла коробку кексов на всех, а Алья наделала кучу снимков с одноклассниками. Класс обожал мадам Бюстье, и искренне хотел высказать ей свою признательность.  
  
После урока Маринетт заныкалась в раздевалке, чтобы тихонько угостить Тикки последним кексом. Лапушка-квами заслуживала всех угощений мира. Маринетт закрыла сумочку и собралась было идти во двор к Алье, как тут кто-то сзади закрыл ей глаза.  
  
— Угадай кто?  
  
Маринетт даже не пришлось угадывать, от этого голоса у нее сердце едва из груди не выскочило.  
  
— Я знаю, что это ты, Ким.  
  
— Конечно, я, — он убрал руки и встал перед ней. — Хах, кексик принесла кексики! Да я экстрасенс.  
  
И вот опять он начал. Как предсказуемо.  
  
— Это просто совпадение.  
  
— Именно так я и хочу, чтобы люди думали, — Ким подмигнул.  
  
Маринетт сдержала смешок и заодно проигнорировала внезапный прилив адреналина в кровь — да почему это с ней происходит? Так, она не собирается подпитывать его и так раздувшееся эго!  
  
— Разве это не по-детски делать вид, что у тебя суперспособности, — сказала она.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать, что я притворяюсь? Что если я — Кот Нуар?  
  
— Это нелепо, ты не можешь быть Котом Нуаром, потому что…  
  
Она не договорила. И как объяснить, что она отлично знает Кота Нуара, чтобы повестись на подобное? Что Кот Нуар уж никак не заставляет ее сердце выпрыгивать из груди. О, а как насчет того, что Кима как-то _акуманизировали_ , и вообще ей с Котом Нуаром приходилось спасать его бессчетное количество раз?  
  
— Вот видишь? — сказал Ким, когда она так и не продолжила. — У тебя нет доказательств. Я — супергерой, и ты с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Он нажал ей на нос и довольно удалился. Маринетт сжала кулаки, так как кровь снова вскипела в венах. Этот, этот парень! Как же он бесит! И не только тем, что он горячий, но и всем остальным тоже…


	4. Chapter 4

После уроков Маринетт с Кимом пошли к ней закончить проект. Хорошо, что осталось немного. Маринетт не была уверена, сколько еще она сможет выдержать присутствие Кима… может, если какое-то время она не будет его видеть, то все придет в норму? А до тех пор ей оставалось терпеть его нелепый бесконечный флирт и напоминать себе, что они _просто друзья_ , и что бы он ни делал, это ничего не значит…  
  
И все стало в разы хуже, когда он снова снял толстовку, еще и без предупреждения, а затем накинул ее на Маринетт.  
  
— Я так понял, тебе понравилось, не думай, что я не заметил, как ты покраснела тогда, кексик…  
  
Чертова жара, чертово прозвище, чертова толстовка! Маринетт стянула с себя ее и увидела, как Ким нагло лыбиться, откинувшись на стуле. Она швырнула толстовку обратно ему.  
  
— Я не краснела! У меня к лицу кровь прилила из-за жары.  
  
Он подмигнул.  
  
— Ну, конечно.  
  
Уф, не было смысла ему врать. Они отлично знали друг друга, чтобы понять, когда кто смущается. От этой мысли Маринетт ощутила, что снова краснеет, ай, это нехорошо. Она быстро отвернулась и бухнула на стол учебники.  
  
— Хватит тюленить, давай покончим с этим.  
  
Ким, однако, решил, что в телефоне интереснее.  
  
— О, глянь, Алья прислала сегодняшние фотки! И я отлично на них получился…  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза, естественно он будет восхищаться собой. Она взяла свой телефон, и сама взглянула на фотографии. В основном на них был класс, так как мадам Бюстье пыталась урок вести, а не день рождения праздновать.  
  
Стоп… а это еще что?  
  
— Ким, — выдавила Маринетт, пытаясь не смеяться, — ты что, _на каждой фотке_ наставил мне рожки?  
  
— Ага! — Ким ткнул ее в нос. — Меня не остановить.  
  
— Но ты уже лет десять так делаешь!  
  
— Ну, да, это же наш личный дружеский прикол!  
  
Дружеский…  
  
Маринетт проигнорировала неприятный укол где-то глубоко в груди. Конечно, они были близкими друзьями. И им не нужно быть кем-то еще. Это же нелепо…  
  
— Ну ладно, давай все-таки займемся проектом, — спокойным голосом сказала она. Если она сейчас отвлечется на проект, то перестанет думать о всяком.  
  


***

  
Вскоре они закончили. Оставалось надеяться, что они получат за проект хорошую оценку — все-таки они оба очень постарались. Маринетт была непреклонна в своем желании закрыть плохие оценки из-за пропусков — спасибо Ледибаг, и к счастью, Ким тоже не ленился.  
  
И он вот наконец собрался уходить, а значит вскоре она сможет вздохнуть спокойно…  
  
— Ну так, кексик, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Когда ты снова меня пригласишь в гости? Понимаешь, мне все-таки нужен повод, чтобы снять толстовку перед милашкой, сечешь?  
  
 _…милашкой?_  
  
Маринетт выронила открытый пенал. Со свекольным лицом она принялась собирать письменные принадлежности, отказываясь смотреть на Кима. Ей хотелось ему ответить, чтобы стереть эту глупую ухмылку, но в голове было пусто! И виноват в этом был он!  
  
Маринетт подняла его толстовку и сунула ему в руки, намереваясь сказать что-то вроде:  
  
— ПРОСТО НАТЯНИ УЖЕ СВОЮ ДУРАЦКУЮ ТОЛСТОВКУ, КИМ!  
  
Но большинство слов погибло в бормотании. Ну, Ким понял посыл. Она все еще не смотрела на него, а когда тот оделся, отчаянно его не слушала, так как он снова сказал что-то глупое и эгоцентричное, и успешно проигнорировала прилившую к лицу кровь, когда он чмокнул ее в щеку и пошел домой.  
  
Фух…  
  
В голову потихоньку возвращались рациональные мысли, подобно желанной влаге, просачивающейся в пески выжженной пустыни. И да… она засмущалась, как последняя дурочка. Но нельзя забывать, что Ким ведет себя так со всеми девчонками, ведь он просто дурко. Он умудрился запасть на Хлою, и даже _акуманизироваться_ из-за этого.  
  
И если он считал Маринетт милашкой…  
  
То он был абсолютно прав! И это лишь значит, что у него отличный вкус (забудем про Хлою). А еще внешность не так уж и важна, ведь Маринетт постоянно занимается спасением города, о чем Ким, конечно же, никогда не узнает. Он просто идиот, который считает себя лучше остальных, считает, что он самый харизматичный, горячий, считает, что он может всем понравиться только потому, что он такой безрассудный, глупый и… и… привлекательный.  
  
— Тикки, трансформируй меня, — прошептала она.   
  
Терпение лопнуло.  
  


***

  
Как бы Ледибаг не надеялась, что прыжки через крыши остудят ей голову, они не помогли. Она пыталась сосредоточиться на обдувающем лицо ветре, шуме парижских улиц, но бесполезно! В голове крутился один-единственный дурацкий _парень_ , и это ее убивало.  
  
Она едва не слетела с крыши, когда заметила этого самого парня, направляющегося к автобусной остановке. Он задумчиво пинал гравий. И даже ни на секундочку не задумавшись, она бросила йо-йо вперед и опустилась прямо перед Кимом в стиле Человека-Паука. Ох, и зачем она это…  
  
— День добрый, Ким, как дела? — сказала она. Слава супер-костюму — придает пусть и ненастоящей, но уверенности, а значит не придется заикаться, как перед _Адрианом_.  
  
Ким удивленно глянул на нее, и затем улыбнулся.  
  
— О, привет, Ледибаг!  
  
Да уж, с Ледибаг он общался совершенно не так, как с Маринетт. Тут без труда угадывался фанатский восторг — он благоговейно улыбался и радостно подпрыгивал на мысках при виде городской героини.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты больше не соревнуешься с пантерами? — она тут же захотела пробить себе ладонью лоб. Разве правильно упоминать при нем именно случай с пантерой? К счастью, Ким не обиделся.  
  
— Ха-хах, нет. В основном встречаюсь с друзьями, делаю домашку и прочее, — сказал он. — Я давненько не ходил в зоопарк.  
  
Не успела она себя остановить, как в голове пронеслись тысячи сценариев свидания в зоопарке, и ух ты, погоди-ка, Маринетт, не о том ты думаешь. Она поняла, что Ледибаг вообще нет причины говорить сейчас с Кимом, ни злодеев, ни спасений, и вообще, это Кот Нуар любитель поболтать с горожанами, а не она!  
  
На этот раз она замерла. Честно говоря, ей хотелось поболтать с другом. Провести с ним время. Знаете, поделать всякое. Всякие _дружеские штуки_.  
  
— Как жизнь? — спросила она. — Заключал какие-нибудь дурацкие споры?  
  
Боже, зачем Ледибаг такое спрашивать?  
  
— Не, я стараюсь вести себя более зрело, — как-то пристыженно ответил Ким. — Если так и продолжу влипать в неприятности и потасовки с акуманизированными, то в итоге меня просто прихлопнут. А не хотелось бы.  
  
— Да уж, не хотелось бы!  
  
— Я решил, что буду думать перед тем, как что-то сделать. Или хотя бы стараться. Хотя бы иногда, но все равно, эм… — он посмотрел в землю и слегка покраснел. -…Я все равно продолжаю нести глупости перед подругой, никак не могу остановиться. Надеюсь, я ее еще не достал…  
  
Что, серьезно? Ким может быть не только скромным, но еще и _смущаться_ из-за кого-то?!  
  
Она ободряюще улыбнулась, игнорируя внутренний крик: _ЭТО ПРО МЕНЯ!!! ОН ГОВОРИТ ПРО МЕНЯ!!!  
_  
— Я уверена, что все в порядке! — сказала она. — И твоя подруга… может, даже это ее достало, но вдруг она находит это милым? Ну, я не знаю, но…  
  
Да ради бога, закрой рот, Маринетт. Ты делаешь все только хуже.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — пожал плечами Ким. — Мы давно дружим, и она в курсе, какой я идиотина, и она никогда не считала это милым, аха-хах.  
  
Давно дружат? _Давно???  
_  
— Эм, МНЕ ПОРА, ЕЩЕ УВИДИМСЯ! — она махнула рукой и с первой космической скоростью скрылась с глаз озадаченного Кима.  
  


***

  
Нет, он не мог говорить про нее. Ни за что. Нет.  
  
Но он сказал, что это его подруга…  
  
Не-а. Это не могла быть она. У Кима тонна друзей. Он дружит с Альей! Может, он про нее говорил. Или он и Хлою за подругу считает, пусть она и относится к нему не очень. Он ведь уже пробовал ей признаться. А может соперники тоже за друзей считаются? Тогда и Аликс подходит!  
  
Но он сказал, что дружит с ней очень давно…  
  
И все равно под это описание подходят почти все одноклассницы! Это точно не она! Это просто _невозможно!  
_  
И даже если это она, это все равно не важно. Он ей просто друг.  
  
Неважно, _сколько раз_ ей придется себе это повторять.  
  
— Маринетт, ты как? — показалась из кармана Тикки. — Ты и слова за ужином не сказала…  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответила Маринетт. — Спать пойду.  
  
— Уже? Но еще так рано!  
  
— Доброй ночи, Тикки.  
  
Тикки наверняка ничего не поняла, но Маринетт серьезно была не готова сейчас это все обсуждать. А возможно, Тикки как раз-таки все поняла, ведь за ее плечами опыт тысячелетий, который открывает квами такой глубокий уровень понимания, на который Маринетт не может и надеяться. Неважно, в общем.  
  
Маринетт свернулась под одеялом, стараясь думать о котятках, радугах и других милых вещах, лишь бы отвлечься, пока так и не заснула. Может быть завтра ее голова снова начнет нормально работать, и все вернется на круги своя…  
  


***

  
Но это явно было не про нее. Маринетт была на короткой ноге с осознанными сновидениями. То есть она прекрасно понимала, что спала, и даже пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы проснуться.  
  
Даже когда вдоволь налетавшись во сне, приземлилась возле до боли знакомого персонажа.  
Даже когда он, этот _великолепный парень_ , сладко улыбаясь, мягким движением руки спустил с ее плеч пиджак, обнял за талию и очень-очень медленно привлек к себе.  
  
Она даже не попыталась проснуться, когда посмотрела в его манящие серые глаза, и когда он наклонился к ней близко-близко, наверняка, чтобы поцеловать, и она позволила родиться надежде на этот поцелуй, поэтому прикрыла глаза, ощущая, как его дыхание щекочет ей кожу, а затем услышала, как он шепчет ей на ухо…  
  
— _Что, по уши в меня втрескалась, кексик?  
_  
Кексик?!  
  
Маринетт едва не катапультировалась из постели.  
  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.  
  
Она совершенно точно НЕ ХОТЕЛА поцеловать Кима.   
  
Не в этой жизни! Нет!  
  
Это был просто глупый сон!  
  
Но этот сон был осознанный! _Осознанный!_ Она знала, что спит, могла в любую секунду все закончить, но она ничего не сделала! И, господи, она вспотела?! Да, конечно, это из-за летней духоты, очевидно, вот ей и жарко, и… и…  
  
Да ради всего святого!  
  
Маринетт завизжала в подушку.  
  
Этот… этот ПАРЕНЬ, чтоб его… да как он смеет все время флиртовать с ней? И не-е-ет, она точно на это не купится! Маринетт отлично знала, какой он болван! Всегда знала! Он никак не мог ее очаровать до дрожи в коленках, и она никак не могла вдруг решить, что он его нахальное поведение это что-то _привлекательное_ , когда это бесило, и вообще это все так тупо и стереотипно!!!  
  
Маринетт попыталась снова уснуть, только сбросила с себя одеяло, так как было слишком жарко. Но как она теперь будет спать? В ушах на повторе звучал его голос, и этот сон никак не желал выходить из головы, снова и снова прокручиваясь перед глазами, и как бы она не пыталась подумать о чем-то другом, ничего не выходило.  
  
А какая-то часть нее и не хотела, чтобы вышло…  
  
Ой, да ладно! Она смогла отпустить Адриана! Насколько ей надо теперь исходиться слюной по очередному парню, который к тому же главный источник ее раздражения? Надо ли ей опять тупить и заикаться на любовной почве? Она сможет это перебороть! Без сомнений!  
  
Правда ведь?  
  
Но каждый раз, когда Маринетт вспоминала, как он называл ее кексиком, или как прижимал к себе в ее дурацком сне, и как хорошо ей было, и как ей хотелось не просыпаться…  
  
Ох, забудьте.  
  
Маринетт свернулась вокруг подушки и позволила себе пуститься во все тяжкие. Она представляла, как хватает Кима и целует его до потери пульса, как срывает с него его дурацкую толстовку, как трогает каждый из его дурацких мускулов, как ерошит его дурацкие волосы и слышит это _дурацкое прозвище…  
_  
Она не поняла, когда уснула, когда мечты преобразились в сновидения. И во сне она видела все тот же сценарий. И кто знал, как долго это происходило? Настало нежданное утро, утро жаркого, солнечного воскресения, и Маринетт просто лежала в кровати, отказываясь двигаться.  
  
Что ж… нет смысла и дальше отрицать очевидное. Пора признать это.  
  
У Маринетт _огромный_ краш на Кима.  
  
И это ощущалось чертовски здорово.  
  
— Маринетт? — Тикки потянула ее за волосы. — Уже почти полдень!  
  
Уже так поздно? Время и правда летит, когда ты мысленно обжимаешься со своим горячим дружком.  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — взвыла она. Тикки конечно же поняла, о чем она говорит. Ну, так Маринетт казалось.  
  
— Может, с Альей поговоришь?  
  
— Но я не хочу никому рассказывать…  
  
Она не договорила, потому что осознала, как Алья принимала все, что Маринетт ей говорила. И если кто-то должен об этом узнать, так это она.  
  
— Хорошо, — Маринетт выползла из постели. — Но только Алье.  
  
Она схватила телефон и написала Алье короткое сообщение, в котором просила ее срочно прийти, зачем снова легла обратно в ожидании. Она не была способна сейчас что-либо делать.  
  


***

  
— Маринетт! — ворвалась в комнату Алья. — Что случилось? Кого побить?  
  
— Никого, — вздохнула Маринетт. — Разве что меня?  
  
— Ав, детка, что ты натворила на этот раз?  
  
Она уткнулась лицом подруге в плечо.  
  
— Я случайно втрескалась.  
  
— Чего? Так это же замечательно! И в кого? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет-нет, ничего не надо! Прошу, Алья, просто… не надо никаких планов, только не на этот раз. Мне просто нужно выговориться. А помощь мне не нужна.  
  
— Хорошо, горюшко ты мое… — Алья погладила ее по голове. — Но кто же этот счастливчик? Или счастливица?  
  
Маринетт глубоко вдохнула.  
  
— Эм… это… Ким…  
  
Алья, лучшая подруга на земле, не выдала ничего вроде «я же тебе говорила». Она просто обняла Маринетт со словами:  
  
— Здорово! Обещаю, что не буду вмешиваться и дам тебе самой разобраться. Я понимаю, что иногда… перебарщиваю с поддержкой.  
  
— Спасибо, Алья.  
  
— Без проблем. Надеюсь, все образуется.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— В том, что ты собираешься делать первый шаг?  
  
Блин, а об этом Маринетт и не подумала. Она едва свыклась с мыслью, что ей нравится Ким, но переходить к действиям?  
  
И _стоит ли_? С одной стороны, ей этого, конечно, хотелось! Но с другой, она не могла позволить этому нахалу стебать ее из-за ее симпатии, как и не могла позволить его эго вырасти до размеров Эвереста, ведь тогда он будет абсолютно невыносим…  
  
Алья напряглась в тишине.  
  
— Эй, все нормально, тебе не нужно решать это прямо сейчас. Ты едва остыла к Адриану.  
  
Казалось, что Адриан был миллион лет назад. Было невозможно вспомнить, чего такого особенно она в нем увидела.  
  
— Алья, прошу, отвлеки меня, — в итоге выдохнула Маринетт. — Мне так надо отвлечься от… от…  
  
Как бы она ни хотела Кима, как бы ни хотела услышать его «кексик», и как бы ни соскучилась по его глупым подмигиваниям…  
  
— Да без проблем, — Алья встала и потянула Маринетт за собой. — Давай повеселимся. Например, подготовим материал для Ледиблога!  
  
Маринетт не сдержала улыбки. Вряд ли у них сейчас есть шанс заснять Ледибаг, раз Маринетт помогает Алье. Но, может, они встретят Кот Нуара или найдут еще что-то примечательное в их огромном городе, и к тому Маринетт наконец решит, что же ей делать.


	5. Chapter 5

В понедельник утром по приходу в коллеж Маринетт обступил ее девичий отряд, подруги украдкой переглянулись, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушает. Маринетт поняла, что сейчас будет, еще до того, как они заговорили.  
  
— Маринетт, ты такая умница! — залилась Роуз, ее и без того высокий голос взял ноту, способную расколоть стекло. — Вы с Адрианом уже так хорошо общаетесь, словно _созданы друг для друга!_ Мы с Джулекой придумали отличный план, и уже все подготовили, правда Алье он не понравился, вот мы и решили спросить, что ты думаешь…  
  
Сама же Алья, стоявшая чуть поодаль от них, беспомощно пожала плечами. Маринетт прочистила горло и положила Роуз руку на плечо.  
  
— Роуз, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но… ух… дело в том, что…  
  
Это ли подходящий момент? Подруги глядели на нее такими горящими глазами, готовые помочь ей несмотря ни на что. Маринетт _хотелось_ довериться им. Все-таки они были ее подругами. Милая Роуз, статная Джулека, преданная Милен, напористая Аликс. Если Алья хорошо восприняла правду, то и они смогут.  
  
— Дело в том, я люблю _тебя_. Эм, всех вас! — быстро добавила она. — Девчата, вы столько времени убили на то, чтобы помочь мне завоевать Адриана, и от всего сердца говорю, я больше всего ценю все то время, что мы провели вместе! Даже больше, чем возможность встречаться с Адрианом. Правда в том… я думаю, что на самом деле я не люблю его так. Мне нравится дружить с ним. И очень нравится дружить с вами. Так что, даже если вы не будете мне помогать, давайте и дальше будем тусить вместе! Что скажете?  
  
Несколько секунд все молчали.  
  
— Тебе больше не нравится Адриан? — пискнула Роуз.  
  
— Нравится, но не в том смысле, — ответила Маринетт. — Девочки… вы… не сердитесь на меня?  
  
В следующий момент Роуз запрыгнула на нее с объятиями.  
  
— Конечно, нет, Маринетт! Ты наша лучшая подруга, и я очень тебя люблю!  
  
Остальные девочки присоединились к обнимашкам, и слава богу, не сильно напирали. Маринетт благодарно обняла их в ответ.  
  
— Все нормально, если ты не хочешь быть с Адрианом, — сказала Милен и ободряюще улыбнулась. — Но если ты передумаешь или тебе кто-то понравится, мы всегда будем рады помочь!  
  
— Ух, спасибо, но хватит пока с меня этих парней, — соврала Маринетт, решив, что Альи и Тикки будет пока достаточно. Хватит с нее безумных махинаций и планов от доброжелательных подруг.  
  
Джулека что-то пробормотала и похлопала Маринетт по спине, а затем спряталась за Роуз.  
  
— Эм… спасибо, Джули.  
  
— Все круто, Маринетт. Романтика все равно для лохов, — усмехнулась Аликс.  
  
— Ах-хех, да, для лохов. Спасибо, девочки, вы лучшие. А, эм, мне надо идти…  
  
Маринетт выпуталась из групповых обнимашек и поспешила удалиться, задержавшись на секунду, только чтобы дать пять Алье. Она нырнула в раздевалку и, согнувшись пополам, перевела дыхание.  
  
Фух… это было страшно. Но какое было облегчение наконец покончить со всем этим. Маринетт никак не могла стереть с лица улыбки. Подруги всегда так старались ради нее! Занятая Адрианом, она никогда не осознавала, в каком странном и запутанном положении она оказалась. А сейчас перед глазами словно прояснилось.  
  
Больше никакого давления. Ни от других, ни от нее самой. На этот раз она наберется смелости самой разобраться со своими отношениями. Тикки была права — наученная горьким опытом она начинает с чистого листа. На сей раз все пройдет как надо. Она это просто _знала.  
_  
— Хэй, Мари, ты в порядке?  
  
Ох, божечки, она отлично знала, кто это, особенно учитывая, сопутствующие его присутствию бешеное биение ее сердца. Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох и посмотрела на Кима, который взволнованно за ней наблюдал, и… и… _угх_ , вживую он был куда горячее, чем в ее мечтах, в которых она утопала все выходные. _Куда-а-а-а горячее.  
_  
— Да, в порядке, — ответила она, стараясь не выдавать волнение. — Я наконец рассказала подругам о том, что больше не хочу, чтобы они помогали мне с Адрианом, и они так хорошо отреагировали… Не знаю, почему, но мне казалось, что все будет совсем не так! Похоже вся это история с Адрианом один сплошной кавардак, и я даже не понимала, как это на меня давило…  
  
Блин, она начала заговариваться. Маринетт отрывисто рассмеялась и поправила челку, отмечая, что лоб уже вспотел… Можно ли и дальше винить в этом лето?  
  
Ким тепло улыбнулся, совсем не похоже на его обычную ухмылку уверенного в себе мачо, а когда заговорил, его голос тоже отдавал теплом.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, кексик.  
  
А, снова это дурацкое прозвище! Оно и так играло у нее в голове на повторе последние дни. Когда покупатели в пекарне упоминали кексы, то ее воспаленный мозг начинал сходить с ума. А произнесенное Кимом, его бархатным голосом, усилило эффект раз так в десять.  
  
— Ты лучше всех, знала?  
  
Словно в замедленной съемке, Маринетт смотрела, как подходит к ней, а затем обнимает.  
  
Почему сегодня с ней все так _добры_? Это ее убивало. И теперь она даже пошевелиться не могла, потому что эти объятия ее тоже убивали, и как бы она не хотела сказать хоть что-нибудь — что-нибудь! — она была слишком поглощена нахлынувшими чувствами.  
  
Ким начал отстраняться и Маринетт инстинктивно попыталась его не отпустить. Стойте, нет, _зачем она это делает?!_ Но она не могла сопротивляться. Ей было так тепло, он был так близко, и ей не хотелось это прекращать. Она почувствовала тонкий запах дезодоранта, и он вскружил ей голову… Почему она так себя ведет? Но она была слишком смущена, чтобы сказать.  
  
Сначала Ким удивленно замер. Но потом отмер и крепче прижал ее к себе, так крепко, что оторвал от земли, и Маринетт едва касалась пола носочками.  
  
Ух ты… _вот это_ было объятие. И это было даже лучше, чем она себе представляла, спрятавшись под одеялом, это было куда ярче и пронзительнее, но все еще недостаточно. Маринетт ощущала мышцы его спины и не могла перестать думать об этом, ведь они были прямо здесь, под слоем одежды. Она даже слышала его пульс. Или это был ее?  
Но ей было этого мало… хватит ли ей смелости поцеловать его?  
  
Она хотела его поцеловать, конечно, хотела, это заняло все ее мысли. Даже выходные с Альей не помогли ей. Вечерами она надеялась, что Тикки побыстрее уснет и не заметит ее попытки совратить подушку, представляя, что на ее месте кои-чьи губы…  
  
Интересно, насколько быстро можно упасть в обморок от переизбытка чувств? Маринетт уткнулась красным лицом ему в плечо и глубоко вдохнула. О-о-о, этот дезодорант. И нотка ее любимого парфюма от Агрестов. Парфюма, который больше никогда не напомнит ей об Адриане.  
  
Она обнимала Кима далеко не в первый раз. Но сейчас он так сильно прижимал ее к себе, что ее ноги полностью оторвались от земли, и она просто таяла в его тепле. Единственной связной мыслью в голове было только то, что никто _так_ ее еще не обнимал.  
  
Все что она хотела, это перестать сдерживаться и целоваться с ним до тех пор, пока у нее не онемеет лицо…  
  
Несколько секунд спустя он отстранился и нервной ухмылкой сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Послушай, Маринетт, я понимаю, что ты считаешь меня супергорячим, и это правда, конечно, но… — он поправил ей волосы, — …но школьная раздевалка, наверное, не лучшее место, чтобы соблазнять парня, знаешь?  
  
Он подмигнул, а затем просто ушел.  
  
Маринетт открыла ближайший шкафчик и засунула туда голову.  
  
 _— ХХХХРСКСКСКСКСКСКСКСККХХХМММММФФФФ!!!_  
  
Слишком много эмоций и справиться с ними мог только сеанс ора в шкафчик — и о чем это он?! Или он просто вел себя как обычно, по-дружески заигрывая, а она слишком серьезно все поняла?! Но это было похоже на серьезное заигрывание и эти _ОБЪЯТИЯ_ , божечки, как он ее _ОБНИМАЛ_ …  
  
Она захлопнула шкафчик и сползла на пол, слишком злая, чтобы даже решить, что делать. Часть ее хотела побежать в уборную, набрать ведро ледяной воды и опустить туда голову. Нет, это бред! Ради бога, что он с ней сделал?! _Пожалуйста_ , скажите, что это просто подростковый гормональный всплеск, о котором ее предупреждали родители, пожалуйста, скажите, что она не настолько на него запала, что это лишило ее рассудка…  
  
Но нет. Нет, _она_ одна тут идиотка. Если уж Ким подумал, что глупо делать шаг в раздевалке, куда кто-угодно мог в любой момент зайти… да, это было глупо. Глупая-глупая Маринетт. Она встала и стукнула себя по лбу.  
  
— Маринетт, перестань! — Тикки вылетела из кармана и погладила Маринетт по ударенному месту. — Ты настолько расстроилась…  
  
— Я думала, что завоевать Адриана было тяжело, но сейчас дела обстоят куда хуже, — сипло прошептала Маринетт. — Намного-намного хуже. Тикки, что же мне делать?  
  
— Сказать ему правду?  
  
Маринетт кивнула.  
  
— Ты права. Я не могу затягивать это еще на сто лет. Иначе начну мямлить и заикаться, как это обычно бывает.  
  
Тикки лучезарно улыбнулась.  
  
— У тебя все получится!  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тикки спряталась, а Маринетт немного успокоилась. Да, если она сможет правильно сказать ему о своих чувствах, то все наладится.  
  
Наверное.  
  


***

  
Остаток дня в коллеже Маринетт держалась особняком. Если раздевалка не подходит, то и весь коллеж не подходит. Значит, нужно проявить терпение и не опозориться лишний раз. Хорошо, что одноклассники были озабочены невероятной жарой, чтобы заметить, что что-то не так с ней. И ведь было и правда очень жарко, а значит, кто-то обязательно акуманизируется, и Маринетт придется идти спасать город. И не расплавиться при этом на солнцепеке. _Отлично, блин.  
_  
Ким перехватил ее как раз после уроков.  
  
— Маринетт!  
  
Она попыталась проигнорировать мурашки, которые пробежали по коже, когда он положил локоть ей на плечо.  
  
— Да, Ким?  
  
— Просто хотел сказать, что как-то скучаю по нашим посиделкам, когда мы сдали проект. Это напомнило мне о временах, когда мы были маленькими и вместе делали домашку.  
Он скучает по их посиделкам?  
  
— Можешь прийти сегодня ко мне! — выпалила Маринетт.  
  
Блин… ладно, она все собиралась ему признаться. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
  
— Ох, прости, — расстроенно сказал он. — Сегодня у меня тренировка. Давай потом договоримся?  
  
— Без проблем, удачи!  
  
— И тебе, кексик!  
  
Он подмигнул на прощание. Маринетт же немедленно поспешила домой, в замешательстве от ощущения тоски и беспокойства.  
  


***

  
К вечеру жара стала еще невыносимей. Маринетт открыла настежь все окна, и теперь беспокойно ходила по комнате в одном топе и пижамных шортах. Хотелось присесть, ведь от движения становилось только жарче, но она не могла. Ей надо было ходить, выпустить пар, а бедной Тикки оставалось только слушать.  
  
— …Я просто не понимаю, если я ему нравлюсь, то почему он ведет себя так, это потому что он… игрок? Не знаю! Я понимаю, что должна ему доверять, я его с детства знаю, но он только путает меня! Я даже не знаю, почему он мне нравится! Да, он горячий, и может быть милым дурашкой, и… ар-г-г-х! Он так меня бесит и тупит и… и-и-и ему все равно нравится Хлоя, так что…  
  
Тикки просто с жалостью смотрела на нее. Маринетт знала, что должна просто заткнуться и сделать что-нибудь полезное, например, домашнюю работу. Но иногда ей можно побыть просто подростком, ладно?! К черту домашку, ей тут надо с чувствами разобраться!  
  
Она сделала большой глоток из бутылки с водой. Хотелось пить, как никогда. Да и акума скоро будет, только подождите. Может, даже за ней прилетит, и тогда Париж обречен.  
  
— Маринетт! К тебе пришли! — раздался снизу голос матери.  
  
Ох, слава богу! Наверное, это Алья, или кто-то из девочек. Неважно кто, главное, что она сможет отвлечься.  
  
— Хорошо, пусть поднимается! — крикнула она в ответ, жестом прося Тикки спрятаться.  
Послышались тяжелые шаги на лестнице, и она поняла кто это, еще не увидев — единственный человек, который точно не поможет ей отвлечься от ее тяжелых дум.  
  
— Привет, Маринетт! Я пришел! Я понимаю, что уже поздно, но мне надо было забежать домой и принять душ, на улице типа градусов под сорок, да еще и транспорт не ходит…  
Ким открыл люк и влетел в комнату. Но как влетел, так там и застыл. Его лицо медленно приобрело оттенок его красной толстовки.  
  
Маринетт довольно улыбнулась. Было странно приятно его смущать. Посмотрев на свой открытый живот, имеющий отличный пресс и вспомнив реакцию Альи, она поняла, почему он покраснел.  
  
— Ты же не думал, что ты тут один в форме?  
  
Ким тупо моргнул пару раз, но затем его фирменная ухмылка вернулась. Он подошел к Маринетт и наклонился к ней, да так близко, что она задержала дыхание.  
  
— Не, просто удивлен, что даже в домашней одежде, у тебя до сих пор завязаны волосы.  
  
Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он запустил пальцы ей в волосы. Маринетт не дышала. Он аккуратно потянул за одну ленту для волос, пока та не распустилась, затем еще медленнее распустил вторую, а потом вложил ленты ей в руку. И только потом отошел, с нахальной улыбкой сложив руки.  
  
Маринетт напомнила себе дышать. Как… как он может просто прийти и _вытворять подобное_? И почему это было так… захватывающе?! Она просто уже не понимала, что происходит.  
  
Но в игре играют двое, и она не забудет, как он краснел. Она откинула волосы назад, как часто делают в сериалах, и они рассыпались по плечам. Вот да, давай, красней!  
  
— У тебя лицо красное, — самоуверенно заявила она. — Тебе жарко? Стоит снять толстовку…  
Он усмехнулся и закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь…  
  
К сожалению, он не успел, снаружи раздался взрыв. Они подбежали к окну и увидели, как несколько соседних зданий начинают словно таять прямо на улицы. Очередная злодейка в вычурном костюме скакала по крышам и маньячно хохотала.  
  
Ах, ну вот и акуму напустили. И _совершенно_ не вовремя, кстати говоря.  
  
Маринетт ринулась в ванную.  
  
— Я тут вспомнила, что я… эм, у меня месячные! Срочно надо бежать! Будь осторожнее, я скоро вернусь!  
  
Проигнорировав озадаченное лицо Кима, она спряталась, трансформировалась и понадеялась, что разберется со всем, как можно скорее.  
  


***

  
Ледибаг поспешно выбралась из дома и поспешила туда, где последний раз видела злодейку. По ходу она заметила, как ее родители бегут по улице, подальше от пекарни, так как здание практически растаяло.  
  
А Ким все еще был там!  
  
— Хэй, миледи, кажется мы встряли!  
  
Кот Нуар был как всегда в хорошем расположении духа.  
  
— Кот, рада видеть! — сказала она. — Давай за акуманизированной, отвлеки ее. Я скоро буду, у меня эм, одно дело, но я быстро.  
  
— Понял!  
  
Так, пора спасать Кима, пока тот не утоп под зданием, что даже по меркам злодеяний как-то жестоко. Ледибаг приблизилась к остаткам пекарни и влетела в окно своей комнаты.  
  
— Ледибаг! — облегченно воскликнул Ким. — Здание тает, а двери не поддаются…  
  
— Я знаю. Я тебя вытащу.  
  
— А как же Маринетт и ее семья?  
  
— …Они в порядке. Эвакуировались. И тебе надо.  
  
Она перекинула его через плечо и выпрыгнула через то же окно, которое располагалось с противоположной стороны от источника таяния зданий.  
  
И только когда она была достаточно далеко оттуда, до нее дошло.  
  
Она несла Кима. Точно, как он тогда ее. И она _мечтала_ об этом в классе. С этого все и началось.  
  
Она поспешно опустила его на землю, стараясь не терять самообладание. Городу нужна защитница, а не влюбленная идиотка! На это сейчас просто нет времени!  
  
— Спасибо, что спасла меня, — сказал Ким.  
  
— Без проблем, это моя работа.  
  
— Ты уверена, что Маринетт в порядке?  
  
Божечки, он волновался за нее…  
  
— Да, она абсолютно точно в порядке! Ты скоро ее увидишь.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, нет, она лучшая из всех, кого я знаю, так что она точно в порядке, но я все равно рад… — он зарылся лицом в ладонях, краснея. Ох, как же умилительно. Слишком мило, чтобы думать об этом именно сейчас.  
  
— Ну, мне пора…  
  
— Кстати, мне нравится твоя новая прическа.  
Новая прическа?  
  
Она поднесла руку к волосам, ну, конечно, лент ведь нет. Видимо, это отразилось и на облике Ледибаг.  
  
— Забавно, — заметил Ким. — Маринетт тоже распустила сегодня волосы. Она обычно носит прическу, как у тебя. И сегодня я развязал у нее ленты, потому, ну, эм, короче у нее волосы тоже распущены были, странно, что и у тебя тоже…  
  
Нет. Нет, он не догадается. Никто не догадался. И он не догадается. Никогда.  
  
— Вообще, она ушла, как только напала злодейка… Я знаю, она всегда куда-то девается, но… но… _погоди_ … не говори мне, что ты…!  
Он округлил глаза.  
  
— Мне пора! — завопила она. — Ничего не говори! Просто… ох, поговорим позже!  
  
Со взмахом йо-йо она оставила его одного, абсолютно прибитого новым открытием.  
  


***

  
Ким знал.  
  
Паря над уцелевшими крышами, она знала только одно. В голове был полнейший хаос.  
  
Из всех людей, кто бы мог догадаться, догадался именно Ким.  
  
И именно из-за дурацких лент!  
  
Ким знал, что она Ледибаг. И это само по себе не рассосется.  
  
Йо-йо запиликало, и она ответила на звонок.  
  
— Да, Кот?  
  
— Нашел Фондреллу! Акума скорее всего в рожке, похоже она акуманизировалась, потому что у нее мороженное растаяло и упало на землю. Бражник и правда всю совесть растерял, хах? Опять акуманизирует детей.  
  
Она помотала головой и сосредоточилась.  
  
— Спасибо, котик. Не упускай ее из виду, я уже иду.  
  
Пора спасти город. Проблема тайны личности может немного подождать.  
  


***

  
На поимку акумы ушло не так много времени, но жара добавляла проблем даже с магическим костюмом. Вернув город в норму и попрощавшись с напарником, страшно усталая Маринетт направилась домой.  
  
Что же сказать Киму? Как он все воспринял? Он теперь в опасности из-за нее?  
Сережки предупредительно запищали. Маринетт проигнорировала их и запрыгнула в свою комнату через люк на веранде. Родителей магией вернуло в пекарню, а Кима прямо ей в комнату. Он выглядел испуганным от ее внезапного появления, но о чем думал, Маринетт сказать не могла.  
  
Прозвучал финальный сигнал, и костюм на ней развоплотился, оставляя только Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Все события последнего часа казались сном, а то, что происходило сейчас — особенно.  
  
— Тикки, иди поешь печенья, — обратилась она к крохе-квами. — У меня тут есть, с чем разобраться…  
  
Тикки нервно, но поддерживающе улыбнулась, а затем юркнула в банку с печеньем, припрятанную в углу комнаты. Ким так и стоял в глубочайшем шоке.  
  
— Итак, — с громко бьющимся сердцем сказала Маринетт. — Теперь ты знаешь. Что я… Ледибаг. Но ты не должен никому говорить! Это тайна! Ты… ты можешь пообещать мне?  
Некоторое время он просто молча смотрел на нее. Затем отмер, улыбнулся и сгреб ее в объятия.  
  
— Я никому не скажу, клянусь. Просто… ого, _не могу переварить_ , ты сама Ледибаг и ты меня спасла и…  
  
— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, давай не будем об этом говорить.  
— Ох, ладно! Ладно. Я буду молчать.  
  
Слава богу, он нормально все воспринял. Нет, она знала, что так и будет, но хорошо в этом убедиться. И неплохо иметь кого-то, кто прикроет ее в коллеже на случай новых акуманизированных. И теперь он будет понимать, почему она так часто ходит изможденная, спит на уроках и не успевает с домашкой. Не так уж все и плохо.  
  
Пока она думала об этом, то не замечала, что он все еще обнимает ее, и она все еще в коротком топе, и как-то много голой кожи участвует в прикосновениях…  
  
Внезапно жутко смутившись, она сменила тему.  
  
— Ты сказал Ледибаг, что я лучше всех…  
  
Он прижал ее к себе чуть ближе.  
  
— Эм… да, я так и сказал… а еще ты очень горячая, буквально кипяток, я просто плавлюсь! Наверное, ты не только лучше всех, ты еще и горячее всех… СТОП, НЕ ТАК, ЭМ, ладно, да, горячее всех сразу _после меня_ …  
  
Он что, тоже засмущался? Путается в словах, несет какую-то ерунду, и учитывая, как от него веет теплом, он в целом-то прав.  
  
Маринетт заулыбалась ему в плечо.  
  
— Ну, если ты такой «горячий», то может снимешь толстовку…  
  
Только когда она сказала это вслух, поняла, как глупо это прозвучало, и ее лицо вспыхнуло так быстро, что она была уверена, что сейчас растает как те здания.  
  
Ким тихо ответил ей на ухо:  
  
— Я бы снял, но тогда придется отпустить тебя… если только ты не снимешь ее для меня…  
  
Маринетт была слишком занята своим кувыркающимся сердцем. В любом случае, Ким немного отстранился, чтобы снять толстовку, не забывая при этом ухмыляться.  
  
— И что теперь, кексик?  
  
Он наклонился к ней, в своей майке в обтяжку, настолько близко, что Маринетт поверила, что он собирается поцеловать ее. От этой мысли у нее в голове все перевернулось. Они были так близко друг к другу, что она не знала, куда смотреть: в его глаза, на грудь, на губы, на…  
  
Неожиданно он натянул толстовку ей на голову, что в итоге она оказалась в ней. Маринетт отмерла и глянула на себя. Эта толстовка была просто огромной! Даже прикрывала ей шорты.  
  
Ким рассмеялся.  
  
— Вот это видок! Так мило, тебе стоит ее оставить!  
  
Маринетт просунула руки в рукава, пока ее мозг вскипал. Боже, она в его толстовке, настоящей его толстовке, которую он носил секунду назад, и он теперь в одной майке, он слишком горячий, впрочем, как и всегда, и его смех, ох, он такой милый –!  
  
Ее сердце было словно в огне, да и она сама была готова воспламениться в любой момент. Маринетт схватила его за майку и крепко обняла, ошалевшая от чувств.  
  
— Ну так, кексик, и давно ты в меня влюблена?  
  
Это дурацкая нахальная ухмылка легко угадывалась в его голосе. Маринетт вздохнула, терпение ее подошло к концу.  
  
— Ким, можешь на секунду перестать дурачиться? — сказала она. — Без шуток и флирта просто скажи мне, ты был серьезен насчет меня, или это все просто… просто шутка? Типа, _ахах, Маринетт на меня запала, ну разве я не супер…  
_  
Она не ожидала, что будет плакать, но на глазах выступили слезы. Сегодня был тот еще денек, никак не угадать, какие еще эмоции он ей преподнесет.  
  
Ким немного отодвинулся от нее, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Он больше не улыбался.  
  
— Прости меня, мне трудно быть серьезным, — признался он. — Понимаешь, когда я с тобой, то не могу нормально соображать и начинаю вести себя как придурок, прости меня, я просто… — он опустил голову, его щеки горели. — Кексик… _Маринетт_ … Ты очень много для меня значишь… я…  
  
Он поднял глаза, и она увидела в них что-то, чего никогда не видела прежде. Впервые, он правда был серьезен.  
  
Он просто смотрел на нее и больше ничего не говорил. И Маринетт кое-что осознала. Ким понятия не имел, что делает, так? Как бы он ни кичился, как бы самоуверенно себя не вел, сам понятия не имел, что ему делать. Он не был каким-то казановой.  
  
Он был просто глупым влюбленным подростком.  
  
Как и сама Маринетт.  
  
Она улыбнулась, чувствуя себя куда лучше. Это и правда были странные эмоциональные американские горки.  
  
— Я понимаю, — прошептала она, наслаждаясь тем, какое малое расстояние их разделяет. — Ты можешь и дальше заниматься глупостями.  
  
В конце концов, как бы она не хотела этого признавать, ей нравилась то, как он заигрывает с ней.  
  
Он воспрял духом в мгновение ока. Ким приподнял одним пальцем ее подбородок и приблизил к себе.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое, — выдохнул он низким голосом, от которого Маринетт закоротило. А когда он запустил руку под толстовку и обнял ее за талию, она вся покрылась мурашками.  
  
Она целовалась только с Котом Нуаром, и то не считается, учитывая, что тогда ему промыли мозги. Это не было чем-то запоминающимся. Скорее волшебной скорой помощью. Забавно, что это случилось по вине Кима.  
  
Сейчас же все было естественно и правильно, она буквально таяла от чувств к парню, чьи руки ее держали, и ей надо было быть ближе к нему, ведь в голове ни осталось ничего, кроме желания его поцеловать.  
  
Так что Маринетт привстала на носочках, обняла его крепче и наконец-таки прижалась к его губам.  
  
Это не было похоже на Кота Нуара — это было пылко, глубоко, больше, чем она представляла. Маринетт _таяла_ , но ей было мало, поэтому она прижала его к себе, чувствуя, как его ладони скользят по спине, и просто не могла остановиться.  
  
Было ли лучше, чем в мечтах? Несомненно.  
  
Маринетт позволила себе отстраниться, только когда раздался рингтон входящего сообщения. Она даже не осознавала, насколько запыхалась, насколько быстро стучало сердце. Ух ты.  
  
Ким проверил сообщение.  
  
— Уже поздно, мне пора выдвигаться домой… — он посмотрел на Маринетт и с улыбкой провел рукой по ее распущенным волосам, после задержал ладонь на ее щеке. — Понравилось, кексик?  
  
Она кивнула, не в силах выдать ничего связного.  
  
— Ага… но и тебе тоже…  
  
Он вспыхнул, а затем достал из кармана шорт коробочку.  
  
— Полагаю, ты теперь моя девушка, поэтому… эм… ты примешь это?  
  
Он открыл коробочку, в которой лежала брошь со дня всех влюбленных, та самая, которую он намеревался подарить Хлое, из-за которой в итоге акуманизировался. Почему-то, Маринетт отлично запомнила именно ее.  
  
Она взяла брошь и приколола на толстовку.  
  
— Приму, если оставишь толстовку.  
  
— Договорились. Ты отлично в ней выглядишь.  
  
— А ты отлично выглядишь без нее… — Маринетт хлопнула себя ладонью по рту, жутко покраснев.  
  
— Тогда увидимся завтра?  
  
Завтра… Коллеж! И как все примут такие новости? Еще неделю назад она души не чаяла в Адриане, а сейчас милуется с Ли Тьен Кимом!  
  
Неважно. У нее лучшие подруги на свете, что они всегда и доказывали. Ей не стоит ни о чем беспокоиться. На самом деле, ее уже не покидало ощущение, что с этой секунды все у нее будет замечательно.  
  
— Останешься на ужин? — спросила она, думая о том, как отреагируют родители на ее нового бойфренда.  
  
— Останешься навсегда? — Тикки выглянула из банки с печеньем.  
  
— Тикки, боже, ты же не!.. — Маринетт рассмеялась.  
  
— Я останусь, — ответил Ким. — В смысле, на ужин! Я не могу остаться навсегда, эм, да. Ужин. Круто.  
  
— Отлично! — Маринетт сжала его ладонь, ощущая приятный приток адреналина. — И я знаю, что сказала, что не хочу говорить с тобой про Ледибаг, но, наверное, я попозже нормально познакомлю тебя с Тикки, уверена, ты ей понравишься…  
  
Ким ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что встречаюсь с Ледибаг! Это лучший день в моей жизни.  
  
— И в моей тоже! Ладно, пойдем вниз, хочу рассказать родителям…  
  
— А они не будут против?  
  
— Нет, что ты, они тебя обожают!  
  
— Фух…  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Маринетт не могла сдержать улыбки. Кто знал, что все так обернется? Если бы она сказала прошлой себе, что сможет отказаться от Адриана, то та ни за что ей бы не поверила. А если бы сказала, что теперь встречается с Кимом, то прошлая она точно бы влепила ей затрещину.  
  
Но все так, как оно есть! Начать с чистого листа стоило того, и ей даже не понадобилась помощь подружек-сводниц, она все сделала сама!  
  
Жизнь действительно налаживалась.


End file.
